The Child
by Serendipity73
Summary: A child is brought into a situation.... and again from my pen name in 1999


The ComplexMay 27th, 1999  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
"Hi Sherman, what's up?" asks Westlake.  
"I need you guys in my office in twenty minutes."  
"See you then." She says and Joe and Westlake are off to Catlett's office.  
"Okay Catlett what's the new case you have for us." Joe asks as he leads Westlake in with a hand at the small of her back. She turns around and gives him a smile, which seems to light up her face.  
"Well, you two have to watch over a witness."  
"What did they witness?" Joe asks, as he looks over at Westlake and gives her a smile "A murder." Catlett said unsure of how they would react to the other facts he was about to tell them "There is more Catlett, spill it." Westlake says to him "Well, she witnessed her parents murder. The people who murdered them are after her."  
"Okay, but what is so wrong with that?" Westlake asked.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Where was this girl? In the closet under the bed?"  
"Ah no, she says she saw it in her mind." Catlett states. "She claims to be a psychic.  
"Ah, so you want us to get to the bottom of this and keep her safe.  
"Yes, I have provided a cover for both of you and a safe house. You have to go undercover as her Aunt and Uncle."  
Westlake and Joe look at each other and then back to Catlett.  
"We can do that. Where is the girl?"  
"Can you send in Mieke."  
A few minutes later in walked Catlett's secretary and a six-year-old girl. She was tall for her age with chestnut color hair and green eyes.  
"Joe, Westlake this is Mieke."  
Westlake looked at the little girl in awe. She looked like she did at her age. Same color hair and eyes. Mieke looked like she could be her daughter. Westlake was stunned. She got up and walked over to the little girl who was hiding behind Catlett's secretary.  
"Hi sweetie, my name is Cameron. How are you?"  
Mieke just looks at her for a few moments then goes to her, and gives her a big hug. Joe is watching this whole scene, not sure what to think.  
Mieke just smiles and points to Joe. "This is Joe, he is my partner."  
She goes over to Joe and gives him a hug around his legs. Westlake just smiles at him. She never thought about Joe with kids before. But she wasn't sure why, but she liked the idea.  
"Well guys here is the keys, address and other information you need."  
Catlett says as he hands the box of stuff to Joe. "Be careful guys and please keep in touch."  
Westlake took Mieke by the hand and walked out the door as Joe followed.  
"Well I am glad my car was already here." Westlake says as she walks towards her Jeep.  
"Ha yeah, I never thought of having to drive a child around in the Viper." Joe jokes.  
"Are you hungry sweetie?" She asks Mieke "McDonalds." Mieke says.  
Westlake put Mieke into the Jeep and strapped her in.  
"Joe, we are going to stop at McDonalds and get her something to eat,  
then we will meet you back at the complex."  
"Okay see you then." He said as he got in the Viper.  
A few minutes later they were pulling up to the drive through when a call came in on Westlake's car phone.  
"Hello"  
"Partner"  
She smiles into the phone "Yes"  
"Did you stop to get food yet?"  
"We are there now. What do you need?"  
"Just bring Frankie and I back something."  
"Okay Joe,.." she was cut off by a little 'I want a cheeseburger happy meal' emerging from the seat next to her.  
"Sure sweetie anything you want." Westlake says "Hey are you there?" Joe asks "Oh sorry Joe, I will pick something up and bring it back for you guys."  
"Thanks see you in a few."  
After the expensive meal at McDonald's and a very happy little girl they arrive back at the complex.  
"Hey guys here is your very high fat, cholesterol and calorie content meal." Westlake says as she hands the food to a very egar Joe.  
"Ah food, Westlake you are the best." She smiles at him and walks back over to Mieke and takes her coat off and sits her down at the table to eat.  
"So they say." She says and Joe stops mid step and looks at her.  
"Cameron?"  
"Yes sweetie."  
"Can I watch some TV?"  
"Sure, what do you want to watch?"  
"Nick"  
The day progressed nicely. Mieke was good, she drew, and colored,  
watched TV and Frankie even managed to let her pay some CD-ROM games on one of the computers there. Westlake helped her and played with her much of the day. Having Joe and Frankie say, you are better with children.  
She got the job, not that she minded too much.  
"You know what Joe."  
  
"What's that Frankie?" He asks looking up from his newspaper.  
"She is really good with kids. It is a different side to her, I have never seen before."  
Joe just looks at her, but not just looks, he sees something there that really appeals to him.  
"Joe?" Frankie says "What?"  
"You were kind of lost there for a moment. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I am fine. Just thinking."  
"Care to share?"  
"It's nothing important. But thanks."  
"Alright Joe, if you need me, you know where I am."  
During the afternoon Joe did some background checks into Mieke's parents background to see what he could find. It wasn't a lot, just normal back accounts, regular friends, no trouble with the law or anyone else. This bothered him a bit.  
"Frankie can you do a bit more background check on these guys, I can't find anything other than regular back accounts and whatnot."  
"Sure Joe I will see what I can dig up."  
Westlake was over reading a book to Mieke when Joe came over to her and sat down.  
  
"Hey"  
"Hi" Westlake whispers. "She is just about asleep."  
"Yeah, why don't I get a blanket to cover her up."  
"She has her blanket in my car. If you want to get it for me."  
"Sure"  
Joe comes back and covers Mieke up.  
"What did you read to her that made her so sleepy?" He asks "Just Sleeping Beauty."  
"Ha" Joe states but continues "You know, I was watching you two today and realized, that I think you would make a good mom."  
Westlake is about to say something but Joe cuts her off.  
"I know, just hear me out. I have never seen this side of you before.  
I.. I really like it."  
Westlake just smiles at Joe unsure what to say.  
"You know who she looks like?" She says after a few moments.  
"You"  
Westlake nods "I know"  
Joe rests his hand on her cheek.  
"Hey lets take her back to the apartment and get her to bed." Joe says "Then we can order a pizza or something."  
"Only of we can rent a movie."  
"But Westlake we have to work."  
"I know, but there is no way I am going to work ALL night." Westlake laughs.  
"You know I actually like this side of you." Joe says as he gets up to gather their belongings together.  
"I actually like this side of myself" She mumbles "I heard that" Joe states.  
"Frankie"  
"Yeah Catlett"  
"Acting like a married couple again huh?"  
"You are not kidding, I can't wait till they leave."  
"Yeah and they said we were bad."  
"Imagine that."  
  
Safe House Later that Evening  
  
"You know these people were normal, everyday people, the only thing that bugs me is their place of employment." Westlake says over the top of her laptop.  
"I was just thinking the same thing."  
"DigiTech" She says, "What do we know about this company?"  
"Um, not sure, let's see what we can dig up."  
A few moments go by and Westlake gets a tap on her shoulder.  
"Yes Mieke, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, can you lay with me until I go to sleep?"  
She gently smoothes her hair down and takes her hand.  
"Joe, I am going to lay down with Mieke until she is asleep."  
"Okay."  
"Cameron, can I tell you something?"  
"Sure sweetie anything."  
"I can see you in a few years in a house on a farm, with lots of horses." Mieke trails off and smiles "With Joe"  
"Really, and how do you know that?"  
"Because I can see things, when they haven't happened yet."  
"Mieke, did you see what happened to your mom and dad?"  
"I did, but I can't remember."  
"It's okay honey, go to sleep. We can talk in the morning, it's been a busy day."  
Westlake lies down next to Mieke in bed, and eventually falls asleep with her.  
"Cameron? Are you up here?"  
"Westlake?"  
Joe opens the door to Mieke's room and sees them both sleeping.  
Awe Cameron, I wish I knew you were so tired, we would have gone to bed earlier. Joe thought to himself. With that his cell phone went rang and he went scrambling to get out of the room before they woke up.  
"Yeah" Joe whispered into the phone "Joe? Is that you?"  
"Yeah Frankie what's up?"  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"Oh, because I went in to check on Westlake and Mieke and they are both asleep."  
"Check on Westlake? Joe did I miss something?"  
"No Frankie you didn't."  
"Chicken"  
"HAHA Frankie."  
"Funny. Do you want to hear what I found out?"  
"Yeah sure."  
"Well it turns out that DigiTech has been working on a top secret virus.  
The Army's special viral unit is involved as well. From what I could find out, they have been tracking outbreaks in outlying towns around Metro."  
"Okay, let me guess Mieke's parents were working on the project."  
"Yes, but get this something went wrong, the virus mutated and is killing quicker then they ever thought."  
"How"  
"Well I understand very little of this and I am not sure how it is done."  
"Frankie"  
"Well something infects these people and then turns their bodies into Sodium Carbonate."  
"Salt"  
"Correct"  
"So what you are saying, is that Mieke's parents found out about the mutation and tried to destroy it. But DigiTech wanted their weapon. So they had them killed."  
"Something like that."  
"Okay Frankie, thanks, we will see you tomorrow."  
"Night Joe."  
With that he hung up and sat back against the couch. This was going to be a long case. Dealing with the army and their co-conspirators was always sticky.  
Joe then got up and went upstairs to go to bed. As he opened the first door opposite Mieke's room he found out it was a bathroom. The next was the bedroom. Great he thought only two bedrooms.  
He walked in and looked around. It was a spacious room, for an apartment. It overlooked a garden and had a balcony. He pulled out his bags and got ready. All of a sudden he thought about Westlake.  
"Cameron?"  
"Hmm"  
"Cameron, come on wake up."  
"Joe?" She reached up and put her arms around him "Hi, what are you doing here?"  
"Cameron, come on I am putting you in bed. Can you help me here?"  
"I thought you would never ask."  
Joe just laughed to himself. After the last few cases where he almost lost her, it was nice to have her here where he could keep an eye on her.  
"Joe?"  
  
He just rolled over in the other direction.  
"Joe?"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Can I talk to you."  
He rolled over and leaned into her for warmth. Westlake just smiled down at him.  
"Do you think that Mieke is the real thing?"  
"Maybe she is maybe she isn't. I need proof first."  
"She said something to me tonight and I woke up, in." She paused "In what?"  
"Well here with you. And I started thinking."  
"About?"  
"You know the future, who is in ones life now, and who will be there then."  
"Those are some deep subjects for what 2am Cameron."  
She moved a little onto her back and sighed. She wasn't sure what was going on with her. She always knew what she wanted, where she wanted to go. But now, something has changed.  
"You know Joe, I have always known what I wanted to do in life, where I wanted my career and life to go. Now I am there and I am not sure where to go now."  
He nods against the pillows just letting her talk.  
"I look on what I have right now in my life. I have a great career,  
something I have always wanted to do, I have a great place, great friends, a wonderful partner." She stops dead sentence realizing what she just said. "But my family is all but distanced themselves from me, I work all the time, I don't have a man in my life, I don't even have a dog. It seems like I will never have children."  
"Last time I looked, I thought I was the man in your life." Joe says to her half asleep.  
That made her laugh. "Joe, I try to talk to you and all you do is make jokes."  
"Sorry, continue on."  
"I look at Mieke and I see me, I wonder what is going to happen to her once this case is over, when I or we can't watch over her, make sure she is safe."  
"I think to twenty years from now, what is she going to be doing, where will she be?"  
"It is scary Joe."  
"You know Cameron, that I am always here for you. No matter what. I said to you once before, I have nothing to hide from you. And I don't and never will."  
Joe could see Cameron smile even in the dark.  
"What did Mieke say to you before."  
"She said she saw me on a farm with lots of horse, remind me she likes horses, maybe we could take her riding one day."  
"I will now continue"  
"She said she saw you there with me."  
He sat there quite for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. He just leaned into her more.  
"So what did you find out."  
"Well after you went to sleep I did some searching and came up with nothing much at all. The company has not financial trouble at all.  
Nothing. It's clean. Which made me suspicious. So I called up Frankie and had him do some digging for me."  
"Yes and what did he have to say?"  
"Well from what we can tell Mieke's parents where involved in this special virus testing and control. It got out of hand and they tried to expose and destroy it. The Army Special Viral Control Unit became involved and well murdered them."  
"What is this virus? What does it do?"  
"Well this is a bit beyond me, but it turns the human body into sodium chloride."  
"Salt?"  
"Yeah, I guess the process got mutated and her parents wanted to stop it."  
"And the Army stopped them because they want their weapon."  
"Yeah"  
"Joe, I think we should get some sleep."  
"Yeah" Joe says as he lies back down and covers himself and Westlake up.  
She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.  
"Night Cameron" He says to her and reaches up to brush her hair away from her head and gently gives her a light kiss. "I want to be able to give you all those things you want."  
  
The Next Morning There is nothing like being awoken by a child at the earliest hours in the morning.  
"Cameron, wake up. It's morning and I am hungry."  
"Cameron, please."  
"Hey Mieke, how did you sleep?" Joe asks "I slept okay. Can we get some breakfast?"  
"Sure sweetie, I will be right down, let's let Cameron sleep for a bit."  
"Okay" She says as she bounces out of the room. How did a child like this, have such a terrible thing happen to her? He thought.  
He gently moved her out of his arms and got out of bed.  
Joe found Mieke in front of the television watching cartoons.  
"Hey, what do you want to eat?"  
"Got any cereal?"  
Cereal poured they both sat at the kitchen table eating.  
"Joe, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure what's that?"  
"How come you don't tell Cameron how you feel? I mean you do love her right?"  
Joe just sat there in silence, not sure what to say.  
"Because it is a little more complicated that that Mieke."  
"How? I mean love is love, right? My mom and dad loved me no matter what. It is not going to go away."  
"I know, hey are you sure you are just seven years old? Or is there a older person in that little body?" he asks while he leaned over and started to tickle her.  
"Stop Joe."  
"No way"  
"Please I want to eat"  
"Oh okay, eat up we have a big day today."  
"I am eating, I am eating."  
They ate in silence except for the few questions Joe asked about what happened to her parents. Mieke didn't remember anything. Joe thought she was just repressing the memories. Lots of people do that when they have witnessed a terrible event.  
  
"Joe do you think my parents were killed because of the work they were involved in?" Mieke asks almost shyly "I think so sweetie but I am not sure." He says to her.  
"I had a dream a few nights before that they would die. I saw the man that did it." She starts to cry. "I miss them so much."  
"Oh Mieke it's okay honey, I know you do. Come here." He pulls her into a big hug.  
"Did you tell your mom and dad about your dream? About the man?"  
"Yeah I did and they didn't believe me, said I was having a nightmare."  
"Hey we are going to help you okay. Lets go get Westlake up and we will go to the complex okay? Maybe we can draw this man?"  
"Okay"  
As they were walking up the stairs Mieke grabs his hand.  
"You know Joe you should talk to Cameron, she needs to hear it from you."  
"I will don't worry."  
"You never know when it is going to be to late."  
With that she ran in and jumped on the bed.  
"Cameron, time to get up!"  
"I am awake I am awake."  
"Okay Mieke it's enough, come on let her get up."  
"I will go get dressed then."  
"Okay"  
"She just has to much energy in the morning." Cameron says as she rubs her eyes.  
Joe sits on the end of the bed next to her.  
"Mieke told me this morning that she had a dream a few nights before her parents died, that they would die. She says she saw the man that did it."  
Switching gears to work mode, Westlake sat up. "That's a good thing then."  
"Yeah, we are going to go to the complex and see if we can draw something up, and have her look at a few photos."  
"We should get an employee list from DigiTech and see if there was anyone there that shouldn't have been, or friends with her parents who are willing to talk."  
  
"Okay well get up and we will go."  
"Oh I get it you guys get to eat breakfast and I don't?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I woke up right after you got up and heard everything."  
"Ah""These walls are not the thickest you know."  
  
About a hour later At the complex  
  
"Morning guys, Mieke"  
"Hey Frankie" Mieke says running up and giving him a hug "Awe look at that."  
"Hey be nice to me guys."  
"Oh we are Frankie we are."  
"Mieke here says she saw the man that killed her parents in her dreams."  
Joe states.  
"Okay, how is that going to help us?"  
"We want to dig into DigiTech's files and see if we can find any relation to felons or anyone with criminal activity."  
"Okay I can do that."  
"We also need a list of her parents friends and enemies"  
"Mieke why don't I turn on the television for you so you can watch it.  
And in a little while we will do the drawing of the man you saw."  
"Okay Cameron."  
  
A Few Hours Later "Okay so I took the picture that we got and ran it through the computer." Frankie says "And what did you come up with?"  
"I have four possible suspects. One that is still inside and three that paroled last year and this year."  
"Any connection to DigiTech or Mieke's parents?" Westlake asks.  
"I am still working on background check before they went to prison. But this guy, Mike Blair went to jail for attempted murder. From what the papers said on this guy, he admitted he did it, but said the plan was foiled. That someone interrupted him."  
  
Part 2   
  
"Okay lets go see if we can pick him up." Westlake says as she goes to grab her coat.  
Joe walks up to her slowly "Ah Cameron, you have to stay here with Mieke, I will take Frankie with me."  
"Joe"  
"Cameron, please, stay here with her, make sure she is safe."  
"Just be careful." She says as she touches his arm and rests her hand there for a moment.  
"They will be fine." Mieke says from the background.  
"You never know honey, this man is very bad." Cameron says "Trust me, they will be okay."  
"Hey what do you want to do?" Westlake asks her as she stands up,  
quickly trying to change her train of thought.  
"Can we go and get some ice cream?"  
"Sure if we can talk about what happened to your parents?"  
"Okay"  
A few minutes later they were sitting at a picnic table at Kurver Crème.  
Mieke had a mint chocolate chip cone with sprinkles and Westlake had a dish with chocolate.  
"Mieke can you remember your mom and dad ever arguing about anything?"  
"They yelled sometimes. I think it was about work, they always worked."  
"Do you remember what they argued about?"  
"I remember then saying, the night before that man came into the house that someone had found out they were trying to stop something. I don't know what though." Mieke says as her "It's okay honey. You are helping so much."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure sweetie, what is it?"  
"My mommy and daddy used to say that I have this special gift. I am not so sure though, I mean I haven't seen anything since this all started."  
"Everyone has their own special gift, whether it be a thing they can do or just being themselves. Everyone is special in their own way."  
They ate in silence for a bit. Westlake wasn't sure what to say next.  
This was all to new to her, but she was rather getting along okay. Her thoughts drifted to Joe. He was doing good with Mieke. She liked how he dealt with her, she liked to see that side of him. Westlake was thinking about what he as doing and hopeing he and Frankie were both okay.  
"Don't worry Cameron, Joe and Frankie will be okay. I told you that before."  
She just smiles at Mieke. "I know"  
"You care for him don't you?"  
"Yes I do"  
"Then do something about it. I know, life is to short, you never know when something is going to happen."  
Her eyes start to water, and Westlake reaches over and takes her hand in hers.  
  
"I miss my mommy and daddy."  
"Hey lets get going and see if we can meet up with Joe, okay?"  
"Okay"  
With that Westlake's cell phone rings.  
"Hello"  
"Hi honey"  
Westlake laughs at his attempt of humor.  
"Yes Joe, what can we do for you?"  
"Is Mieke with you?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because we think she might be in danger."  
"Okay, well I will keep a extra eye out for anything out of the ordinary."  
"Where are you guys?"  
"We just had some ice cream and we are on our way to the town park to play on the play ground.."  
"Yes" Mieke yells in the background.  
"Well I guess someone is excited."  
"Yeah she is, why don't you meet us there and then we can go over what you found out today."  
"Sure we will be there in ten minutes."  
  
Elm Avenue Park "Oh come on Cameron, please?" Mieke yelled from the top of the slide.  
"Mieke I will never fit down the slide."  
"Yes you will, come on please?" She pleaded.  
"Okay fine I am coming"  
"Great! This is going to be fun, you won't forget it."  
"You are right, if I get stuck in here."  
Joe and Frankie stepped out of the Viper and walked over to the playground just in time to see Westlake and Mieke go across the wooden bridge to the slide. They were laughing and having a great time.  
"You know Joe, with the look on your face, I could say that you rather like seeing her like this?"  
Joe was just watching, to have nothing to worry about in life, someone to take care of you and love you. It was something that he never got as a child and for that matter as a adult. Until now.  
"What? Huh? Oh sorry Frankie. What did you say?"  
"Joe are nothing is going on between you and Westlake?"  
"No Frankie, there isn't." Joe said rather sadly.  
"What's wrong Joe?"  
"Nothing really, this case, is sorta getting to me that's all."  
"Why is that? Are you and Westlake at ends or something?"  
"That's not it at all. It's quite the opposite Frankie." Joe said as he started to walk over to the end of the slide to wait for Mieke and Westlake.  
"Cameron we have to do this tomorrow." Mieke says as she sits down to go down the slide.  
"We will see honey, okay."  
"I am going to go down backwards, watch this." She lays down on her belly and goes down the slide.  
"I am watching, be careful when you get to the bottom though."  
Mieke was yelling all the way down in pure joy. She is having so much fun, you would wonder that this child lost her parents just a few days ago. What makes her so happy? Is it me or Joe? Westlake thought as she herself bent down to go down the slide.  
As soon as Mieke got off the slide she saw Joe and started to run to him.  
"Jo.."  
"Shh I want to surprise Cameron"  
Mieke wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
"Hi Joe."  
"Hi sweetie, how was your afternoon?"  
"It was good. That's great, come on lets go get Cameron." He puts out his hand to her and they walk over to the slide again.  
Frankie just stands there in amazement at the sight before him. I have never seen this side of Joe or Westlake before. It is totally different of both of them.  
AS Westlake comes down she sees Mieke standing there with Joe. 'Wow what a sight' she didn't know whether to cry of happiness or what.  
"Hi Cameron, having a little fun are we today?" Joe asks as he holdout his hand to help her up.  
"HAHA Joe, very funny. These things were always a lot easier to get out of when I was smaller." She says as she takes his and gets up.  
"Hey Westlake, how old are you?" Frankie yells from behind him.  
"Oh great he is never going to let me live this down."  
"Cameron, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing sweetie, nothing at all."  
"Can we go ride on the swings?"  
"Sure if you and let Frankie take you so I can talk to Joe for a bit."  
Westlake asks her.  
"Okay, come on Frankie lets go." She says as Mieke practically drags him over to the swings.  
"Hey Mieke wait up will you. Where do you get all this energy from anyway?"  
"I don't know and hurry.."  
They left Westlake and Joe looking after them strangely.  
She turns to look at Joe and smiles at him "Lets go sit down over there okay."  
"Sure. We found out a lot of interesting things today about what was,  
well still is going on."  
"Oh Joe don't tease me like that. You know I missed being with you today." She cuts herself short in realizing what she just said.  
Joe smiles unsure what to say to her.  
After a few minutes of silence "I missed you to." Came from Joe.  
"So what did you two learn?"  
"Well we went to pick up Mr. Blair. What a case this guy is, anyway he still claims to this day that he was interrupted by a child before he could finish out his last crime. " Joe says "And this child, did he say who it was?" Westlake already knew the answer to the question, but asked anyway.  
""By the look on your face, I already know the answer, it was Mieke wasn't it?"  
"Yes, but I can't explain how."  
"She says her mom and dad told her that she has a special gift. That she can see things that are in the future or sometimes in the past."  
"Yeah but can we prove that?"  
"I am not sure Joe."  
"Well we took him to the station and talked with him. He says that he didn't do this murder."  
"What do you think?"  
"Frankie did some looking and found out that he did in fact work at DigiTech as a security guard."  
"Oh that's just great security. Don't these people look into criminal behavior at all when hiring?"  
"Unless DigiTech is in on this whole thing?" Joe states flatly.  
"So that would mean that all the stolen property and everything that was assaulted was all on the hands of their employer?"  
"The market is very tough these days." Joe tries to add some humor into the conservation.  
"Very funny Joe. Did Blair confess to any of the wrong doings at DigiTech?"  
"He said he was asked to 'scare' a few employees but nothing that was to dangerous."  
"So that means that there is a professional behind all of this."  
"Yeah" Joe says looking down at his hands. His mind drifted to Mieke.  
'How did this child ever become so involved in all of this, and she is just acting fine'  
"Did you Blair the picture we got from Mieke this morning?"  
"Yeah, he didn't recognize him. Well he says he doesn't anyway."  
"We will get to the bottom of this, for her sake." Westlake says as she points to Mieke.  
"I know. Hey guys, you having fun?"  
"Yup, Uncle Frankie is great on the swings."  
"Uncle Frankie?" Frankie says questioningly.  
"Yeah" she says "Do you mind"  
"No not at all." Frankie replys "Westlake I am going to do some more digging into DigiTech's finances to see if there is anything strange. But it looks like there is someone more behind all of this then our friend Mike Blair."  
"Thanks Frankie, we are going to go back home and get some dinner. You know where to find us."  
They all start to walk about to the cars together.  
"Cameron, will you swing me?"  
"Swing you?"  
"Yeah take this arm and Joe will take the other. Then you swing me in the air"  
"Sure but just once okay."  
"Guys how am I going to get back to the complex?"  
"Frankie, take the Viper we will ride in Cameron's car."  
"Okay" He catches the keys and starts to get in.  
"Frankie"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful"  
  
Back at the Safe House  
  
"So what do you two want for dinner?" Joe asks rubbing his hands together.  
"Joe you cook?" Mieke asks.  
"Ah Joe I am not to sure I want to test out your cooking abilities tonight. I am starved."  
"What you don't trust me? I make a mean tuna casserole."  
Mieke and Cameron look at each other and laugh.  
"What do we have to lose? I mean we wont have to cook." Mieke says "You do have a point there." Cameron says as she points to Mieke's nose.  
"The kitchen is all yours Joe."  
Then they were gone.  
'Boy no help or anything. What is this world coming to?' he thinks to himself.  
"You didn't ask for help Joe." Mieke pipes up from the living room.  
He just stands there for a minute stunned.  
"Mieke how did you do that honey?" Cameron asks as she starts to color with her.  
"I just heard him, in my head. That's all" Mieke says "Don't worry it happens every now and then. You know he is watching us."  
"Yeah I know."  
"My mommy and I used to make dinner for my dad almost every night together. It was a lot of fun. Am I ever going to have a family again?"  
"Oh honey, yes you will."  
"When? I mean when this case is over, where am I going to go? I don't have anyone else except for you and Joe" she pauses "And Uncle Frankie"  
"We will worry about that when the time comes okay."  
"He is thinking about you again."  
"Oh is he now?"  
"Yup"  
"Well of wise one, let me know if it is anything I need to know about.  
Okay?" Westlake said as she started tickling Mieke.  
"Hey Cameron stop, please?" She pleaded between laughs "Okay, okay. I wouldn't want you to ruin your appetite for dinner now would we?"  
Westlake and Mieke sat and did some drawing while they waited for dinner. All was silent until Westlake looked over at Mieke's drawing.  
"Honey, where did you see this before?"  
"I don't know I was just drawing. I never saw it before."  
"Joe can you come here for a minute?"  
"Sure be right there." He said as he finished putting the glasses on the table.  
  
"Well we have quite the little artist on our hands now don't we?" Joe said as he took the picture out of Westlake's hands.  
"I would say so. Mieke are you sure you haven't seen this before."  
"I am positive." She said with a straight face.  
"I am going to go scan this and send it to Frankie. Be right back." Joe said as he left for the den.  
"Oh and Cameron, keep a eye on dinner will ya."  
"Sure thing."  
"Cameron, I have never seen that before. I was just doodling."  
"It's okay."  
"Is it going to help you guys with finding the people who hurt my mom and dad?"  
"Yes it will honey." She touched her hand for a moment.  
Mieke looked like went into another place for a moment. Then she started to shake a little.  
"Mieke are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I am okay."  
"What happened?"  
"I have no idea, but when you touched my hand, I saw something."  
"What?"  
"Just let me sit and think for a moment okay?"  
"I am going to check on Joe, I will turn the TV on for you."  
  
"Joe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you get it to Frankie okay?"  
"Yes I did. I am just checking email."  
"Mieke just did something really strange."  
"What's that?"  
"I touched her hand and she dazed out then started to shake."  
"Oh my, if she okay?"  
"She looks like it. I have no idea what happened." Joe just nodded. He looked like he had something else on his mind other than the case.  
"She said she saw something, maybe like a vision, but she wasn't ready to tell me yet."  
Cameron noticed and walked over closer to him, and reached for his shoulders.  
"Geeze you are tense, you weren't really checking email were you?" She says as she begun to rub the knots out of his shoulders.  
"It's nothing."  
"Yes Joe it is, if you are in here."  
"I .. I heard what she said about after the case was over."  
"Oh Joe, I know"  
Westlake bent down a little and wrapped her arms around him from the back and gave him a hug.  
  
"Cameron, I am confused."  
"Me too."  
"We will talk later okay." Joe asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Cameron, I really want to talk to you. Remember, no secrets. I can't hide anything from you, nor do I want to." He gently touched her cheek and smiled.  
"Later then."  
"Cameron?" Mieke asked when they returned to the living room.  
"Yes?"  
"I remember something from the vision I had."  
"What's that sweetie?"  
"There was someone else there as well. In my house, with my parents and me. I ..I was hiding in the closet, hoping, praying that they wouldn't find me. I was so scared Cameron." Mieke starts crying and jumps into her arms.  
"I was so scared, then I heard the gun. I knew I lost my mom and dad. It was just like my dream I had the night before."  
"Shh, its okay honey, it's okay" Westlake said as she tried to soothe her.  
"He , he said a name. Blair I think."  
"Its okay Mieke, come here." Joe says as he came over to her. Mieke goes over and wraps her arms around him.  
"Cameron, I am going to go and put her down to bed."  
"Okay, Night Mieke sweet dreams sweetie." Cameron says as she gives her a light kiss on the forhead.  
"Ooh Cameron, do I get one of those later?" Joe leaned down and whispered to her.  
"Only if you are good." She said mischievously.  
Joe just stood there with this look of awe on his face. He didn't know what to say.  
"Go on Joe, put her to bed, then we can talk."  
"I am going, I am going."  
  
About forty-five minutes later Westlake was sitting down in the living room reading a book when Joe returned.  
"Well she is asleep, although I am not sure for how long." He said as he came down to sit next to her on the couch. Cameron moved her feet up do there was more room then put them back down on his lap.  
"How is she doing?"  
"As well as expected, she cried herself to sleep."  
"I feel so bad for her." Cameron says.  
"Well now we know Blair was in on this, he may have no killed anyone,  
but he was still present. I will call Catlett and have him grill him in the morning again." Joe states "And this time I am going to be there."  
"Who do you think this other person is?" She asks  
  
PART 3  
"My thought is Harold Klein. But I can't prove it."  
"Same here, Frankie is pinning down the connections as we speak, then we can get him for this." Westlake said vengefully.  
"Do I hear a bit of anger in there?" Joe asks her as he leans closer to her.  
"Humph" She says "I guess you do"  
"On cases like this, I just can't figure out why people would kill just because they found out the other person did something very wrong." She paused "Killing just to cover your own tracks, I just don't get it."  
"You aren't the only one. I mean this stuff they created is very deadly.  
Why do they want to produce it?"  
"They want their weapon Joe."  
"What do you think is going to happen to Mieke?"  
"Frankie said he might of found her grandparents. He was going to check further into it."  
Joe just sat there and watched the coffee table in front of him as he grabbed for Cameron's hand. They held hands quietly for a few minutes.  
"Oh" Was Joe's reply and then he started to massage each of Cameron's fingers until he stops on her left hand.  
"Ever thought about what it would be like to be married?" He continues.  
"Honestly?"  
"Always"  
"Well no, not before this case, well not this case the first case we had to go under cover as a married couple. Do you remember the one I am talking about?"  
"Oh yeah, do I ever remember that."  
"Joe you don't have to be so excited about it you know."  
"I am not, it's just that it was one of the rare times when I actually got to see the personal side of you, and I rather enjoyed it."  
"I know, I felt the same way." She pats him in the chest with her free hand.  
With that Joe turned on the television to see what was on.  
About half way through Law and Order Cameron asked him a question.  
"Joe?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you know when you have found the 'right person'?"  
Amazingly he knew what she was talking about. Like they were on the same train of thought.  
"Well I always pictured the person, as someone I could grow old with.  
That would respect me, care for me, love me, for me, not who I was or used to be but right now."  
Cameron just looked straight into his eyes and hers started to well up.  
She was about to say something when his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" He said into the phone.  
"Joe?" Frankie asked "Are you okay? Did something happen?"  
"I am okay, we are okay." Joe tells him as he puts his arm around Westlake.  
"Okay, Joe whatever you say. I have some information for you."  
"Great lets hear it."  
"Well it was Harold Klein that was in on the whole thing, but he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger."  
"Well he might as well been, he did order the hit."  
"True, but I did find out who pulled the trigger, a one Brian Gonzales"  
Frankie states "He has a jacket as thick as a dictionary."  
"That's great work, we can pick him up later." Joe says as he starts to get up.  
Westlake hold him in place so she could hear what Frankie was saying.  
All Joe knew is that her breathing right own his neck was really starting to get to him bad. But no she wouldn't let him up. Joe has the suspicion that Cameron knew exactly what she was doing by the smile she was trying to hide.  
"The police have got him already and they are on their way to pick up Harold Klein and this Mark characture."  
"Boy you have everything taken care of don't you?"  
"I try Joe, I try."  
  
About two weeks later "Well guys I have to congratulate you on another case well done."  
Catlett says as they walk down the court house stairs.  
"Why thank you Sherman." Westlake says as she heads for the Viper with Joe in tow.  
"You guys take a few days, regroup and meet me in my office on Monday. I have another case."  
"Alright, Catlett." Joe says as they both get into the car Just in time to see Mieke and her grandparents walk out.  
"I am glad that we found them. So she didn't end up somewhere terrible."  
Cameron says as she watches them walk by.  
"Yeah I know."  
"I got their address and phone, they said we could visit anytime we wanted."  
"That's great."  
"You know what?"  
"I read in her journal that all of this was going to end up this way.  
She knew it all along."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah you know what else I read?"  
"What? Or don't I want to know?"  
"That you will most likely get to see my tattoo tonight." She says to him with a big smile on her face.  
"Oh really? We will just have to make that a reality then." Joe says as he leans in and whispers in her ear.  
"Joe anyone could be watching."  
"Alright we will continue this later" and he kissed her.  
  
The end!  
PS: if you fell that this story should be continued, bribery always works best! 


End file.
